freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:K. Redwood/T.R.E.E. Most Wanted (Updated)
T.R.E.E. Most Wanted As one among the members of the High Council of T.R.E.E.'s esteemed Tribunal, and in response to the Warrior Cats' malignance during the year prior, I have taken it upon myself to present to this community an updated list of the criminals deemed to be the most dangerous of those that T.R.E.E.'s imperial forces are pursuing. This list will continue to be updated as we gather additional information on malignant individuals and/or parties. Upon the birth of our new province, the denizens of New Sacred Grove will have an opportunity to be substantially rewarded for the acquisition and/or annihilation of those individuals and parties listed. T.R.E.E. encourages all citizens of New Sacred Grove to do their part in making our province a haven for Human prosperity and liberty, and we proudly support those willing to take up arms and combat our society's opponents for the sake of its safety and longevity. ' 'I. Raymond Goodwin & The New Age Union Raymond Goodwin, a recurring opponent of T.R.E.E. whom we have feuded with countless times in ages past, has been officially declared a traitor to Humankind. The former founder and commander of the infamous Red Legion was a member of the coalition of guilds that had conspired to suppress T.R.E.E. in its early stages. With his most recently formed militia, the New Age Union, he has provided direct aid to the Warrior Cats during the Fourth Civil War, one in which T.R.E.E. would have otherwise overwhelmed and defeated the barbaric felines, following their actions at Cobblestone Village. Following Civil War IV, Goodwin and the New Age Union continued to conspire with notable Warrior Cat and Werewolf representatives in an effort to keep T.R.E.E., as well as other promoters of Human liberty, largely hamstrung. This would result in the rise of the terrorist known as Legend Moonstar, whose vile and destructive actions were left vastly unchecked by this community.for many months, prior to the intervention of various different bounty hunters. Charged with high treason and conspiracy, Raymond Goodwin has been classified by T.R.E.E. as a war criminal. T.R.E.E. has received confirmation that the New Age Union has officially disbanded. That being stated, the New Age Union will retain the legacy of being a terrorist organization. Former members will still be held accountable for their transgressions. Any local forces requiring additional information on the NAU's ex-associates, are encouraged to contact the Tribunal. Our blacklists are available to all confirmed citizens of New Sacred Grove upon request. ''' '''Reward(s): Raymond Goodwin - 1,000,000c (Dead or Alive) Former New Age Union Officers - 50,000c per person (Dead or Alive) Former New Age Union Operatives - 5,000c per head 'II. Guilt' Designated "Old Burns" by universal blacklists, Guilt was a former operative in the Fruitful Futures PMC, the first and only Pixie to serve in the Red Legion, a Warrior Cat, and an overseer of the Criminal Underworld's Black Market. As one of the few former knights of the Red Legion that have not taken extreme measures to conceal their identity from the rest of the province, Guilt's former ties to Raymond Goodwin, along with his large sum of wealth and influence over various different parties, make him a dangerous individual. He has singlehandedly proven the dangers that Pixies pose to the liberties and rights of Humans in Sacred Grove. As a Warrior Cat, he conspired with the New Age Union to prevent T.R.E.E.'s victory during Civil War IV. His association with the obscure Criminal Underworld has given him the means to illegally transport provisions and weaponry to parties that have established their opposition to Humankind. During the waning moments that Old Sacred Grove had left, Guilt took it upon himself to attempt to unlawfully monopolize various guilds. Guilt has been charged with murder, conspiracy, scamming, illegal distribution, procurement and possession of contraband, public endangerment, trafficking, extortion, bribery, malevolent display of virtue, kidnapping, sabotage, and military insurrection. Reward(s): Guilt - 1,000,000c (Dead) 'III. Legend MoonStar et al.' Legend Moonstar, formerly Moon Paw1 and Aurora Ponysummit, has miraculously set the standard as one of the most dangerous and influential third party terrorists since the age of the Imperial Vampiric Army. Her actions before, during and after Civil War IV have earned her a classification as a war criminal by T.R.E.E.. Legend Moonstar was officially confirmed to be the ringleader of the dreadful Cobblestone Massacre, among her first steps in her ascent to full-fledged terrorism at the time. The late Warrior Cats of Equinox Clan, in which Legend held the supposedly prestigious rank of Deputy, was among the various clans that conspired to oppose T.R.E.E.'s operations during the war. Following T.R.E.E.'s defeat at the hands of hostile conspirators, Legend MoonStar had free rein to commit atrocious deeds aimed towards establishing Warrior Cat dominance over Sacred Grove. Her co-conspirators were numerous. Current/Former officers and associates of hers include but are not limited to BettaWolf, Derpyy, Rory Daybreak, StarCast Eclipse, and Aquila. Legend MoonStar is far from the most intelligent terrorist that Sacred Grove has seen, but she is deceitful and an expert in bending the will of the weak-minded. These traits make her very dangerous to the province and its citizens. Legend MoonStar is charged with attempted genocide, murder, destruction of public property, assault, military insurrection, conspiracy, sabotage, warmongering, infanticide, evasion of trial, and public endangerment. All of her former clans and organizations have been posthumously declared terrorist organizations. Reward(s) Legend MoonStar - 1,000,000c (Dead) BettaWolf - 1,000,000c (Dead) Derpyy - 1,000,000c (Dead) StarCast Eclipse - 1,000,000c (Dead) Aquila - 500,000c (Dead or Alive) Rory Daybreak - 500,000c (Dead) 'IV. Alyx Vance1/Eden & Chimera Corps' Alyx Vance1, now referred to as Eden, was formerly a malignant rogue who had taken steps to oppose T.R.E.E., and is currently the founder and commander of the PMC known as Chimera Corps, which plans to establish its operations in New Sacred Grove. Per her own volition, she has provided aid to various Warrior Cat clans both during and after the Fourth Civil War, marking Vance as a traitor to Humankind. It has recently been confirmed that Alyx Vance1 has connections within the Criminal Underworld, granting her access to a bounty of contraband weaponry and tools, with which she will surely aim to undermine the progress of T.R.E.E., as well as to continue to menace the fair Human denizens of New Sacred Grove with her new, ruthless and barbaric organization. Vance is extremely dangerous and remorseless. While her efforts to break the glass ceiling within her profession are admirable, that is really the only admirable thing about her. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goals, no matter how destructive, or how much blood she will have to spill. Vance is charged with treason, murder, extortion, embezzlement, battery and assault, armed robbery, kidnapping, destruction of private property, trespassing, vagrancy, and public endangerment. Chimera Corps is officially ruled by T.R.E.E. as a terrorist organization. Reward(s): Eden - 1,000,000c (Dead or Alive) Chimera Corps Officers - 50,000c per person (Dead or Alive) Chimera Corps Operatives - 5,000c per head 'V. Alex Realms & The Werewolf Republic' Alex Realms, otherwise known as BlackPaw, is a terrorist in the sense that he has carried on the destructive and chaotic legacy that was left behind by his father. The BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, of which Alex Realms is the leader, has unlawfully occupied the swamps of Blackspore. As a result, a great many Humans have found themselves victims of the pack's bloodthirsty loyalists. Over time, the Werewolf Empire was reformed into a Republic, which collaborated with the likes of certain Warrior Cats, as well as the New Age Union, in an effort to combat Human nationalists. In addition, Alex Realms brought back to life the once-deceased terrorist, Legend MoonStar. This makes Alex Realms directly responsible for the reemergence of a genocidal threat to Humankind. Alex Realms is charged with unlawful subjugation of territory, murder, conspiracy, warmongering, assault, kidnapping, and attempted genocide. The entirety of the Werewolf Republic has been declared an enemy of Humankind. Reward(s) Alex Realms - 1,000,000c (Dead) Republic Officers - 50,000c per head Other Republic Loyalists - 10,000 per head 'VI. Rue Goodwin & The Blue Dominion' Rue Goodwin, the adopted daughter of the traitor Raymond Goodwin, would appear to be following in the footsteps of her adoptive father. Following the conclusion of the third Civil War, Rue Goodwin made use of the resources she possessed in order to form the Blue Dominion, an army which would doggedly safeguard the usurper "Queen" Valerian. Like Raymond's Red Legion, Rue Goodwin also commands a private order of knights known as the Azure Knights, which sees to tasks that are otherwise too great for her conventional force to tackle. Rue Goodwin will attempt to poison the minds of Humankind with lies about aiming towards democracy and liberty, when truthfully, she is simply a puppet of The Sanctuary's current "ruling figures". In order to assure T.R.E.E.'s dominance, Queen Valerian must be overthrown, therefore making Rue Goodwin and her forces enemies of T.R.E.E. and Humankind by principle, Rue Goodwin has been charged with high treason and conspiracy. Reward(s) Rue Goodwin - 1,000,000c (Dead or Alive) Azure Knights - 100,000c per person (Dead or Alive) Blue Dominion Officers - 50,000c per person (Dead or Alive) Blue Dominion Soldiers - 7,500c per head 'VII. Scarlet Bella' Based on what little information we have been able to attain concerning this demonic entity, Scarlet Bella has established herself as a proponent of Warrior Cats and Werewolves on several occasions. She may or may not have had a hand in the revival of Legend Moonstar post-Civil War IV. Regardless, she has served as a spy for several of T.R.E.E.'s opposing factions, and has actively safeguarded the terrorist, Legend Moonstar. Hence, Scarlet Bella has been classified by T.R.E.E. as a war criminal. Scarlet Bella is officially charged with murder, conspiracy, attempted genocide, warmongering, espionage, assault, extortion, and criminal accessory. She is extremely dangerous, and it is recommended that she be engaged by a sizeable and well-armed party. Reward(s) Scarlet Bella - 1,000,000c (Dead) 'VIII. Derpy Bubblestar' Derpy Bubblestar, another Warrior Cat, is deemed to be one of the primary figures responsible for her kind's proliferation post-Civil War IV. In addition, she has served her insufferable species as a propagandist and a spy, making her an unwanted source of anxiety for the Human denizens of Sacred Grove at the time. Several baseless rumors and slanderous campains against our organization, as well as other promoters of Human liberty, were brain children of Derpy Bubblestar. Her influence over the Warrior Cats ranks among one of the greatest within her species. Her execution, T.R.E.E. suspects, will lower the Warrior Cats' morale by a considerable degree. Fortunately, to the Tribunal's knowledge, Derpy Bubblestar is not particularly dangerous physically. She is charged with conspiracy, warmongering, sabotage, espionage, and military insurrection. Reward(s) Derpy Bubblestar - 1,000,000c (Dead) Category:Blog posts